Et si rien n'était pareil?
by thTomeWriter
Summary: Et si rien n'était pareil? Harry ne vivra pas chez Vernon et Pétunia Dursley après que ses parents soient morts. Sirius intervient. Résumé quelque peu foireux, je vous l'accorde. Lisez quand même ça ne coute rien
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowlings et je me contente de reprendre le monde et les personnages inventés par elle dans une histoire ayant un seul but non lucratif, celui de divertir les lecteurs.

Bien alors, cette histoire risque d'être interrompue à un moment où à un autre en raison de mon travail personnel qui devient de plus en plus important. Elle présentera un Dumbledore manipulateur et un Harry moins niais qu'à l'habitude.

Chapitre 1 – Où rien n'est pareil.

Vernon et Pétunia Dursley, qui étaient parfaitement normaux, et l'avaient toujours affirmé avec la plus grande fierté, vivaient au 4 Privet Drive. Ils disposaient d'un secret à leurs yeux horrible, qui détruirait leur vie s'il venait à se savoir. En ce soir d'Halloween, pourtant, ils ne savaient pas que leurs vies ne pourraient pas continuer tranquillement. En effet, au moment même où Lord Voldemort entrait chez les Potter, à Godric's Hollow, tuait James et Lily et se faisait détruire par Harry, une escouade composée des Mangemorts les plus cruels faisait irruption dans le salon des Dursley, les torturait et les tuait, pour finalement partir, laissant la Marque des Ténèbres flotter au dessus de la maison. Ils avaient ce soir fait d'une pierre deux coups, tous ceux qui avaient un rapport avec les Potter n'étaient plus, et de surcroit, à la grande joie de la mangemorte qui guidait l'escadron de la mort, Sirius Black irait probablement bientôt en prison pour avoir dévoilé la cachette de ses meilleurs amis, alors qu'il n'en était rien.

Minerva McGonagall, qui avait passé la journée juchée sur un muret devant le 4, Privet Drive, et qui occupait en temps normal la place de professeur de métamorphose et directrice adjointe de Poudlard, vit avec horreur ces gens se faire tuer, et elle transplanna immédiatement chez les Potter pour les prévenir qu'ils n'étaient plus en sécurité. Elle y trouva Albus Dumbledore, qui la regardait d'un air triste, sans que rien ne laisse présager qu'il pouvait y avoir un survivant. Et pourtant, le bébé qui se trouvait dans les bras du vieil homme démentait cette histoire. Voldemort n'était plus, vaincu par un bambin d'un an et quelques mois. Elle lui annonça que les Dursley s'étaient fait assassiner par les fidèles du mage noir, et le regard de Dumbledore se voila. Il ne fallait pas qu'Harry aille dans un orphelinat. Il ne devait pas suivre le même chemin que Voldemort. Rien qu'en le tenant dans ces bras ainsi, Dumbledore pouvait ressentir la puissance magique qui se dégageait de l'enfant. S'il venait lui aussi à utiliser de manière inconvenante ses pouvoirs, son poste en tant que sorcier éminent et reconnu dans le monde de la magie se verrait encore être menacé. Si certes il avait toujours refusé le poste de Ministre de la Magie, il n'en tirait pas moins les ficèles dans l'ombre, et il n'avait pas l'intention que cela change. Il fallait qu'il trouve une alternative, et vite, quelqu'un à qui le confier, et qui lui apprendrait les bonnes manières, et le tiendrait éloigné de la magie, quelqu'un qui répandrait l'idée dans son jeune cerveau qu'il était l'un des plus grands sorciers et l'homme le plus sage de leur temps. Il ne laisserait pas partir ce jeune prodige, quitte à employer des manières peu recommandables.

Personne ne devait pouvoir contester sa suprématie, il avait eu une idée bien précise de ce qu'il se passerait si Voldemort s'en prenait à l'enfant de la prophétie avant qu'il soit capable de se défendre, et si les Potter père et mère devaient être sacrifiés pour qu'il puisse continuer à être à la tête du monde sorcier, épaulé d'un sorcier plus puissant encore que lui, alors il en serait ainsi. Bien sûr, il avait réellement apprécié James et Lily Potter, mais il les avait eux aussi manipulés. Après tout, qu'était l'Ordre du Phénix ? Des gens qui se battaient pour lui, prenaient les risques pour lui, se faisaient tuer pour lui mais surtout à sa place. Il s'était constitué une armée personnelle, qui exécutait ses moindres faits et gestes. Voldemort avait disparu, l'Ordre allait donc se dissoudre rapidement, sans que quelqu'un n'ait compris ce qu'il se passait. Pourtant, alors que Dumbledore tenait la couverture renfermant Harry, un pop sonore se fit entendre devant lui, et Sirius Black, celui qui irait bientôt à Azkaban selon toute vraisemblance, lui prit la couverture des bras et transplanna aussitôt, sans laisser le temps au vieux mage de réagir. Dumbledore, passablement énervé, gifla McGonagall, qui n'avait rien fait, et transplanna à son tour. Sirius Black avait osé s'opposer à lui, et il en paierait le prix.

Sirius ne savait pas réellement ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ce qu'il avait fait, à savoir de prendre l'enfant des bras de Dumbledore, mais un pressentiment l'avait littéralement conduit à le faire, comme s'il savait que la destinée de Harry aurait pu se trouver grandement en danger s'il avait dû rester avec celui que tous les étudiants de Poudlard ou presque avaient un jour pris pour un mentor. Bien sûr, il aurait voulu venger James et Lily, mais au fond de lui, il le savait, s'il avait fait cela il se serait immédiatement fait arrêter par des Aurors déchainés. Voldemort avait disparu, sans aucun doute, et Sirius n'avait aucunement l'intention de s'éterniser en Angleterre, il irait retirer l'intégralité de son or dans une filière à l'étranger de Gringotts, et disparaîtrait une bonne fois pour toute avec Harry. Il ne savait pas réellement quoi faire, mais s'occuper de son filleul ne serait pas une trop lourde tâche selon lui, il avait maintes fois tenu lieu de babysitter quand James et Lily voulaient passer une soirée tranquille. Il irait s'installer dans un pays peu lointain, histoire qu'en aucune manière quelqu'un ne puisse le retrouver, et il élèverait Harry comme son propre fils.

Il savait pertinemment qu'une chasse à l'homme de grande envergure ne tarderait pas à commencer, ayant pour cible principale lui-même, mais après tout, en tant qu'Auror, il connaissait toutes les techniques de repérage magique, et de détection des sortilèges. Il serait le fugitif le plus difficile à attraper de tous les temps, hormis bien entendu Voldemort, qui était pire qu'une anguille que l'on aurait trempé dans de l'huile (glissante, quoi. Désolé pour cette image quelque peu… Pourrie… Bref.).

Il avait transplanné dans une maison dont seuls les maraudeurs connaissaient l'existence, pour plus de sécurité, et se protéger des indésirables, que ce soit Voldemort ou même Dumbledore, qui était parfois un peu trop omniscient au goût des jeunes gens. Ils l'avaient bâtie eux-mêmes, au beau milieu d'une forêt réputée dangereuse, et venaient s'y rassembler de temps à autres pour se rappeler les bons souvenirs de Poudlard. Il y prit sa clef de banque, quelques gallions qui lui appartenaient, sa baguette d'urgence, non déclarée, ainsi que la cape d'invisibilité qui avait été accordée à James pour avoir fini major de leur promotion d'Aurors, et dont il avait fait cadeau à Sirius car il en avait déjà une. Sans plus attendre, et de peur que Dumbledore n'ait pu suivre son mouvement, Sirius disparut dans un craquement sonore, emportant Harry avec lui. Il transplanna à beaucoup d'endroits différents, d'abord en France, puis en Suisse, en Autriche, en Allemagne, en Pologne, pour finalement s'arrêter en Estonie, où il abandonna sa baguette, et fit le plus long voyage qui lui eut été donné de faire en Transplannant, à savoir Estonie-Espagne. Ce dernier voyage lui avait demandé beaucoup de concentration, car plus la distance était longue, et plus le voyage était éprouvant au niveau magique et physique, mais aussi plus dangereux. Sirius avait transplanné à Madrid, le seul endroit du pays où une filière de Gringotts se trouvait. Il savait que le fait qu'il vide son compte attirerait des soupçons, mais il savait également que les gobelins étaient prêts à conserver tout secret du moment qu'ils étaient payés pour cela. Il leur laisserait donc une bonne commission, de l'ordre de 10 de la somme totale contenue par le compte, et il savait qu'il pourrait compter sur leur silence. Les gobelins, bien que cupides, savaient de nature que s'il y avait une chance qu'un client rouvre un compte chez eux après l'avoir vidé, il fallait tenir ses promesses, aussi si on leur proposait d'enchérir pour savoir où avait été retiré l'argent, ils refuseraient de répondre et n'accepteraient pas l'argent. Le client était roi, et il n'en serait jamais autrement dans leur établissement. D'autre part, Sirius avait toujours été extrêmement aimable avec eux, au contraire de sa famille, et les hybrides avaient toujours su s'en montrer reconnaissants. Quand il fit enfin jour, Sirius mit son plan à exécution et alla retirer l'intégralité de son argent, en faisant promettre aux gobelins de ne pas révéler où l'argent avait été retiré, et comme prévu, la lourde commission qu'il leur avait alloué se révéla être un très bon argument. Sirius, le cœur déjà plus léger, alla aussitôt louer un appartement se situant au cœur de la capitale espagnole, y déposa le peu d'affaires qu'il avait pris avant de partir, une fois qu'il avait compris que Queudver avait trahi ses meilleurs amis, et ressortit aussitôt, après avoir invoqué un couffin pour Harry, de manière à ce qu'il puisse se déplacer plus facilement. La somme d'argent qu'il avait lui permettrait de vivre pendant plusieurs vie avec Harry, la fortune de la famille Black dont il était le dernier légataire, était réellement considérable. Il partit faire des courses, pour lui bien entendu, mais il passa ensuite dans un magasin pour bébé, où bien que la vendeuse ne fut pas une spécialiste des langues étrangères, elle comprit tout à fait bien Sirius quand il se mit à lui faire de grands sourires ultra-bright, ceux qu'il savait si bien faire pour que les filles craquent. De plus, elle n'était pas moche et était vraisemblablement tombée amoureuse de Harry, qui la regardait de ses grands yeux verts. Il en ressortit encombré de sacs contenant des vêtements en tout genre, qui iraient selon la vendeuse extrêmement bien à son filleul. Une fois le problème de la nourriture et des habits de Harry réglés, Sirius rentra à l'appartement, et fit apparaître un lit d'enfant, sur lequel il posa Harry, qui semblait tout à fait grincheux maintenant, sûrement à cause du manque de sommeil et du manque de sa maman. Une fois que tout cela fut fait, Sirius s'effondra sur son propre lit, et enfouit ses mains dans son visage. Il avait tout perdu. En une nuit, sa vie avait été réduite à néant.

Après avoir vécu une enfance totalement atroce avec sa famille qui le considérait comme un déchet de la nature en raison de ses opinions totalement différentes des leurs, avait en première année à Poudlard trouvé deux merveilleux amis. James Potter et Rémus Lupin, tous deux issus de familles que l'on savait être anti mages noirs par excellence. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup de jeunes auraient fait, ils avaient appris à le connaître en dépit de son nom, de sa famille qui était pro-magie noire. C'est alors qu'il avait réellement rencontré sa vraie famille, des gens qui tenaient à lui, des gens qui auraient tout fait pour lui, comme il aurait tout fait pour eux. Il avait appris à devenir un Animagus pour aider Rémus lors de ses transformations en loup garou, avec James et Peter… Ce sale rat… Comment avaient-ils jamais pu lui faire confiance de toute manière ? Ils étaient doués, il était faible. Ils étaient populaires, il était méconnu. Ils étaient drôles, il était d'une morosité accablante. Ils étaient beaux, et lui était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus commun. Sa seule chance avait été d'être dans leur dortoir, et de se lier d'amitié avec eux, même si jamais il n'y avait eu entre les trois vrais maraudeurs et lui un sentiment qui les liait aussi fort. Si jamais la route de ce sale rat venait à rencontrer la sienne, plus jamais il ne pourrait nuire à qui que ce soit, Sirius s'en était fait la promesse. Et Rémus, que devait-il penser maintenant ? Pour tout le monde, c'était lui qui avait été le gardien du secret de James et Lily, pour tout le monde maintenant il devait apparaître comme le traître, comme le faible qui avait vendu ses amis pour échapper à la sentence terrible de Lord Voldemort. James… Son frère en réalité, il aurait du accepter d'être le gardien du secret, il n'aurait jamais révélé le secret… Tout son monde, tous ses proches, il les avait perdus un à un. Alice et Franck, avec qui ils avaient passé toute leur scolarité, avaient fini par devenir fou sous les tortures d'infâmes mangemorts, les Prewett eux aussi n'avaient pas réussi à s'en tirer, bien qu'ils aient mené un fier combat… Et maintenant les Potter, ceux qui avaient toujours tout fait pour lui, aussi bien James que Lily, qui était quand on la connaissait un tant soit peu la gentillesse incarnée. Il sentait un grand vide autour de lui, sa vie s'était effondrée peu à peu, et c'était sans compter la perte de sa femme Lisa, avec qui il s'était marié un an après être sorti de Poudlard. Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. Il aurait du être là, il aurait du pouvoir la protéger contre les mangemorts. Mais non. Elle aussi, il avait perdu, et James, Lily et Rémus l'avaient aidé à s'en sortir. Sa famille…

Mais maintenant, sa famille, c'était Harry, il le protègerait et lui enseignerait tout ce qu'il savait, le mettrait en garde contre le monde de la magie et contre les sorciers trop puissants pour leur bonne santé mentale, qui contrôlent tout, qui sèment eux aussi une part de terreur et de désolation dans les cœurs. Dumbledore ne devait pas être mis à part. Cependant, si Sirius pensait vivre en Espagne, au moins pour un moment, il se souvint d'une chose que James lui avait dite. « Sirius, où que tu ailles pour te cacher, ne vas pas en Espagne, c'est là bas que tous les gens sont les plus corruptibles, et que l'on peut retrouver le plus grand nombre de partisans des mages noirs déchus, où de ceux qui montent en puissance. »

Soupirant, et passant la main dans ses longs cheveux noirs, il s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit quasiment aussitôt, épuisé par les évènements de la journée. Le lendemain, quand il se réveilla, Harry pleurait dans son landeau, et Sirius s'empressa de lui préparer un biberon et de le changer. Heureusement que Lily et James lui avaient montré comment faire tout cela… Au cas où il leur arriverait quelque chose… Tu parles. Il leur était arrivé quelque chose, et il se montrerait digne de la confiance qu'ils avaient placé en lui en le nommant parrain de leur enfant.

Ne perdant pas de temps, Sirius vérifia qu'il avait bien les papiers moldus qu'il s'était fait faire un an auparavant, en cas de coup dur pour pouvoir voyager tranquillement, une liasse de billets, ainsi qu'un costume taillé sur mesure, à la mode Moldue, dans le plus grand style. Il reproduisit des papiers pour Harry, pour qu'il se fasse passer pour son fils au contrôle des douanes, puis sortit de l'appartement, avisant la banque la plus proche pour changer les devises anglaises qu'il possédait en pesetas, la monnaie de l'Espagne. (Je rappelle qu'à cette époque, nous sommes encore loin du passage à l'euro, donc voilà.) Une fois que cela fut fait et qu'il fut certain d'avoir assez pour aller à l'aéroport et acheter des billets pour les Etats-Unis, il héla un taxi, qui les y emmena. Sirius avait un peu de mal avec ces billets et ces pièces, mais l'hôtesse à l'aéroport ne s'en formalisa pas, quand elle vit que Sirius avait beaucoup de mal à parler leur belle langue.

Le prochain vol partait dans une heure, et Sirius avait pris des places en première classe, histoire qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés durant le vol. Il passa les douanes sans problèmes et se présenta à l'embarquement.

Deux heures plus tard, ils survolaient l'Atlantique, loin des problèmes de l'Angleterre, et de l'armée de sorciers qui les recherchaient probablement avec une ardeur non dissimulée à l'heure qu'il était. Malgré le fait qu'il ait perdu ses meilleurs amis, et tous ceux auxquels il tenait énormément, Sirius s'accorda un sourire quand il vit les yeux émeraude d'Harry le dévisager avec malice. Ce gamin était voué à faire de grandes choses, sans aucun doute, et Sirius ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'aider à accomplir sa grande destinée. Le vol fut long, mais dénué de toute complication. Ils atterrirent paisiblement environ neuf heures plus tard à New York, capitale économique des Etats-Unis, passèrent une nouvelle fois par la douane, et finalement se rendirent au beau milieu de la métropole, un peu perdus au milieu du flot incessant de voitures, de klaxons et autre cacophonie produite par les passants. Sirius avisa un hôtel qui lui paraissait correct, et après être passé dans une banque pour une nouvelle fois convertir ses devises en dollars, il y prit une chambre pour un temps indéterminé, et où, selon le réceptionniste, tout était prévu pour qu'un bébé y fut à l'aise. En effet, la chambre était très vaste, on lui avait dit que c'était une suite, et il n'avait pas fait d'objections, ne voulant pas passer pour un parfait ignorant devant ce Moldu. Il avait demandé ce qu'il y avait de mieux, et effectivement c'était plutôt luxueux, et pratique. Sirius avait trouvé le prix dérisoire. Les gallions d'or équivalaient pour chacun à environ 150 dollars, et sachant que Sirius Black était multimillionnaire en gallions, payer une suite ne lui paraissait pas être excessif. Après s'être installé confortablement, il décida, malgré son état de fatigue avancé, d'aller s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements, dans le genre de ceux qu'il portait actuellement, car il trouvait que c'était finalement tout à fait confortable, et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer le regard des femmes le parcourant alors qu'il était dans la rue. Ainsi, après avoir mis Harry dans une poussette gentiment mise à son service par l'hôtel, il entreprit de visiter le centre ville. Il avisa une jeune femme bien habillée, exprimant une classe et un bon goût certain, pour savoir où il pourrait se vêtir de manière décente dans cette ville. Après avoir rougi un bon coup en regardant le bel homme et son adorable bambin, elle lui indiqua un magasin ayant très bonne réputation, où beaucoup d'hommes de marque allaient s'habiller. Après l'avoir remerciée de son plus beau sourire ravageur, et l'avoir faite rougir encore une fois, Sirius s'éloigna, poussant doucement Harry devant lui et souriant légèrement, songeant qu'à eux deux, ils ne laisseraient aucun répit à la gent féminine de ce pays.

Il ne tarda pas à trouver le magasin que lui avait indiqué la jeune femme, et y entra. Aussitôt, une vendeuse lui proposa de s'occuper d'Harry tandis qu'il vadrouillait parmi les rayonnages, mais Sirius refusa paisiblement, disant qu'il n'était jamais rassuré quand son fils n'était pas proche de lui. Il lui confia néanmoins la poussette, et, Harry dans les bras, commença de regarder un peu partout, cherchant des vêtements classes, qui le mettraient tout de même en valeur. La vendeuse entreprit de le conseiller dans le choix de ses vêtements, ce qu'elle fit avec brio, et bientôt, Sirius fut l'heureux détenteur de six costumes complets supplémentaires à grand prix, qu'il paya cash, au grand étonnement de la vendeuse, qui le regardait avec des yeux rêveurs. Sirius lâcha une fois de plus son sourire ravageur, et sortit du magasin. La vie dans ce pays s'annonçait décidemment intéressante.

Après avoir vadrouillé un peu plus, histoire de découvrir la ville, ils finirent par rentrer, Harry pensant manifestement qu'une sieste et qu'un bon repas ne seraient pas de trop pour apaiser sa mauvaise humeur. Une fois dans la chambre, Sirius nourrit puis coucha Harry, avant d'aller lui-même se plonger dans un bain qui le relaxa énormément, puis alla se coucher, bien qu'il ne fut que cinq heures de l'après midi.

Voilà, c'est le premier chapitre, dites moi ce que vous en pensez… Je ne sais pas encore exactement comment se terminera l'histoire, mais j'ai prévu tout ce qui pourra se passer. Afin de donner quelques indications, Harry et Sirius vivront aux Etats-Unis jusqu'à ce que Harry ait l'âge de rentrer à Poudlard, et je reprendrai à partir de là l'histoire que tout le monde connaît, en changeant bien entendu un nombre non négligeable de détails, en relation avec ce qu'il se sera passé auparavant, entre Sirius et Harry. Je me dois de prévenir les lecteurs que s'ils cherchent ici une fiction où Harry est aussi mièvre ou naïf que dans les premiers livres de Rowlings, cette femme qui nous fait tous rêver, ils feraient mieux de passer leur chemin. De même, cette fiction présentera un Dumbledore manipulateur, un Voldemort toujours aussi mégalomane, et quelques autres variantes qui ne devraient pas vous déplaire. Voilà voilà, sur ce, je vous laisse cliquer en toute quiétude sur ce bouton bleu en bas à gauche (si, si, j'insiste. Voaaala.) Bien. Bref. Je ne m'éternise pas plus. Bien. Hop. Zoupla. Allez ciao, bonne journée et tout. Euh. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowlings et je me contente de reprendre le monde et les personnages inventés par elle dans une histoire ayant un seul but non lucratif, celui de divertir les lecteurs.

Avant de commencer ce nouveau chapitre, je tenais à vous remercier pour les nombreuses reviews que vous m'avez laissé pour ce premier chapitre, j'ai été réellement bluffé, je ne pensais pas que ce serait tant approuvé ! Voici donc la suite, et pour ce qui est de répondre aux reviews, je n'ai pas réellement le temps, j'ai des partiels toute la semaine prochaine, et par conséquent je ne sais pas quand sera posté le prochain chapitre, il va vous falloir être patients… Le site interdit d'ailleurs de répondre aux reviews, j'essayerai de répondre par mail quand j'aurai un peu plus de temps pour moi… En attendant, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 – Quand une nouvelle vie débute.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que Sirius et Harry étaient installés à New York, et tous deux avaient fini par adopter une routine, Sirius avait loué un appartement pour eux deux, qu'il avait intégralement meublé. Il se trouvait au centre de la métropole, ce qui fait qu'ils n'étaient loin de rien, et qu'ils pouvaient facilement se rendre où bon leur semblait. Bien que le temps fut au froid, pendant cet hiver, Sirius affectionnait beaucoup les promenades qu'ils faisaient tous les deux dans Central Park, le grand espace de verdure situé en plein milieu de la ville, qui faisait office de havre de paix et de détente.

Ce jour là, Sirius et Harry étaient assis sur un banc, le petit ayant les joues rougies par le froid, mais un grand sourire collé aux lèvres tandis qu'il découvrait avec une grande curiosité la neige, sous forme de légers flocons tombant du ciel, qui le faisaient rire aux éclats, sous l'œil attendri de Sirius. Ce dernier prenait son rôle de tuteur, voire de père, très au sérieux, et faisait tout ce qu'un parent ferait pour ses enfants, il lui prodiguait un amour sans limite, et Harry lui rendait bien, en lui jetant souvent de grands regards admiratifs et chargés d'amour. Sirius déposa Harry par terre, le temps d'attraper son journal, et quand il posa ses yeux sur le bambin, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il le vit, un air de grande concentration sur le visage, tenir sur ses deux jambes et tenter quelques pas hésitants. Sirius partit dans un grand éclat de rire, qui fit sursauter Harry, qui partit en avant. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu toucher le sol, Sirius le rattrapa, et le fit tourner dans les airs, à la manière d'un avion, tandis que le petit riait aux éclats.

En voyant les joues rougies d'Harry, il décida néanmoins d'écourter leur promenade quotidienne, il ne voulait pas qu'il tombe malade. Juché sur les épaules de Sirius, Harry contemplait les passants avec un air émerveillé, et ce grand homme fort beau et élégant avec son petit garçon attiraient de nombreux regards, la plupart émanant de femmes, qui les regardaient tous deux avec convoitise. Sirius s'amusait toujours autant de l'effet de séduction qu'il avait sur les femmes, et ne manquait en aucun cas de gentiment les embarrasser, sans bien sur être méchant, et le fait qu'Harry soit avec lui, lui donnait un autre avantage, car toutes les femmes espéraient qu'un homme puisse être un aussi bon père que lui…

Quand ils furent enfin de retour à l'appartement, Harry plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Sirius avec un grand sérieux, pour finalement ouvrir la bouche en grand et dire « Faim ! ». Sirius ouvrit la bouche plus grand encore. Il s'attendait bien sûr à ce qu'Harry se mette à parler bientôt, mais ce premier mot le laissa pantois, et ce ne furent que les grognements et débuts de pleurs de son filleul qui le ramenèrent à la réalité, et il s'empressa de faire chauffer un biberon, qu'il lui donna. Harry était en règle générale un bébé très calme, mais quand son tempérament augmentait, Sirius voyait tout à fait ressurgir les traits de James et Lily en lui, quand ils étaient en proie à de vives émotions, et pour les avoir vu pendant de nombreuses années de chamailler, il savait que ce n'était jamais bon pour qui que ce soit. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il lui fit faire son rot, puis le déposa dans son parc, où de nombreuses peluches l'attendaient, notamment trois, celles d'un gros chien noir, d'un cerf aux grandes ramures et d'un grand loup, qui malgré le fait qu'il fut effrayant, attirait beaucoup le petit, qui l'adorait.

Sirius se prépara lui-même un bon repas, qu'il engloutit rapidement. Depuis qu'il était à New York, il ne s'était toujours pas intégré au monde de la Magie local, car il avait peur que l'information de son escapade avec Harry n'ait traversé l'Atlantique. Il préférait laisser le temps au temps, et laisser passer quelques années avant de retourner dans ce monde qu'il affectionnait tant, bien que la vie en tant que Moldu ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela en vérité. Il avait toujours su, de par les dires de Lily, qu'ils avaient toujours été très astucieux pour vivre sans la magie, et elle n'avait pas tort. Grâce à son charisme inné, Sirius n'avait pas tardé à obtenir un emploi dans une entreprise vouée à la publicité, et ses idées autant que son enthousiasme faisaient de lui une vraie machine à vendre. Il avait tout d'abord répugné à prendre le poste, mais toutes ses appréhensions s'étaient envolées quand le recruteur lui avait affirmé qu'une crèche pouvait accueillir les enfants pendant la journée. Par son immersion quelque peu forcée dans le monde Moldu, il n'avait pas mis longtemps à prendre ses repères, et à éviter de faire trop de bêtises, qui auraient révélé son ignorance. De plus son look classe mais en même temps sympathique faisait qu'il n'avait aucune difficulté à être apprécié du plus grand nombre.

Sirius, quand il n'était pas au travail, passait tout son temps avec Harry, et suivait les conseils de nombreux livres traitant de l'éveil des enfants, afin qu'il soit le plus réactif possible, et que ses capacités intellectuelles ne soient pas bridées. Il le savait et le sentait, Harry était voué à faire de grandes choses, et son instinct était grandement aidé par le fait que James lui avait révélé, à lui seul, la partie de la prophétie qu'il connaissait. Par conséquent, Sirius croyait dur comme fer que Harry était l'enfant de la prophétie, et que ce serait à lui qu'appartiendrait le rôle de détruire Voldemort. Pour l'instant, il n'avait reçu aucun écho d'un éventuel retour du mage noir en Angleterre. Plus tard il reviendrait et mieux cela serait.

Plusieurs mois passèrent encore, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ait deux ans, et vu son état intellectuel et son éveil précoce, Sirius avait décidé de le faire entrer à l'école maternelle dès la prochaine rentrée. S'il y avait des problèmes, il serait toujours temps de décaler son intégration à l'école d'un an. Sirius et lui vivaient dans l'anonymat le plus complet, d'une coiffure longue attachée en catogan lors de leur départ, il était passé à une coupe courte plus adaptée à son travail, où il avait d'ailleurs eu une promotion, grâce à ses résultats plus qu'excellents, et son style vestimentaire moldu était irréprochable, en plus de ses costumes il s'était acheté d'autres vêtements moldus toujours à la pointe de la mode, et comme toujours il attirait les regards. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention des sorciers, et ce en aucun cas, il s'était fait faire de nouveaux papiers moldus, au nom de John Kemian, et Matthiew Kemian pour Harry.

Bien sûr, Sirius n'avait pas réellement besoin de travailler pour vivre, mais il avait décidé que pour bien s'intégrer dans cette société et éviter d'éveiller les soupçons, il devait se conduire comme tout un chacun. De plus, le travail lui évitait de rester enfermé toute la journée, cela lui occupait l'esprit, et il ne se libérait que pour les week-ends, et puis de toute manière il pouvait toujours voir Harry, à n'importe quel moment de la journée, s'il se rendait à la crèche. Il avait, par le biais d'un sortilège de dissimulation très poussé, dissimulé la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui faisait que Harry était tant reconnaissable, ce qui faisait qu'ils pouvaient désormais vivre une vie tout à fait tranquille. Sirius se servait du moins qu'il pouvait de la magie, et toujours avec mesure. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Beaucoup de sorciers nés de moldus, au terme de leur scolarité, ne trouvaient pas d'attrait particulier aux études du monde magique, et retournaient travailler dans le monde Moldu, et c'était ce que Sirius comptait faire croire au ministère américain.

L'été était particulièrement chaud à New York, ainsi que c'était le cas tous les ans. Harry marchait maintenant tout à fait bien, et courrait aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses petites jambes. Il avait également fait de grands progrès en ce qui concernait le parler, et parvenait à faire des phrases complètes, pas toujours dotées d'un sens, mais tout de même. Sirius n'aurait pas pu être plus fier d'Harry, c'était un petit garçon magnifique, éveillé, et doté d'une grande forme physique. Il était plutôt grand pour son âge, et il ne faisait aucun doute que ce serait par la suite un garçon robuste. Il faisait littéralement fondre toutes les personnes qu'il rencontrait, allant du patron de Sirius à la standardiste où même la concierge accariatre de l'immeuble où ils habitaient. Sirius l'avait une fois vu faire un clin d'œil, comme lui-même le faisait si souvent, et cela l'avait profondément fait rire, se disant qu'Harry serait par la suite un tombeur né. Avec lui comme éducateur, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Le temps passait tranquillement, Harry avait intégré avec une grande facilité l'école primaire l'année de ses deux ans, s'était montré très épanoui et sage, mais surtout extrêmement doué par rapport à ses camarades qui avaient pour la plupart un an de plus que lui. Une maîtresse avait une fois convoqué Sirius pour lui faire part de ses impressions vis-à-vis de Harry, et de ses facilités déconcertantes, alors qu'il avait bientôt cinq ans, et s'apprêtait à rentrer au cours préparatoire, proposant à Sirius de le mettre dans une école pour enfants surdoués. Sirius avait refusé tout net, il ne voulait pas qu'Harry soit mis à l'écart des enfants de son âge, il voulait qu'il ait une vie normale, où il serait heureux. La maîtresse avait paru être contente de sa décision, elle le lui avait d'ailleurs dit autour d'une tasse de café, lui expliquant que les enfants étaient souvent malheureux dans ce genre d'écoles, car ils étaient trop jeunes malgré tout pour ne songer qu'à travailler, et à faire fonctionner leurs cerveaux. Cette femme avait par la suite voulu revoir Sirius, mais celui-ci avait gentiment décliné l'offre, disant qu'entre Harry et son travail, le moment était mal choisi pour commencer une relation quelconque, bien qu'elle fut tout à fait charmante.

Le jour des cinq ans d'Harry, quelques uns de ses camarades étaient rassemblés avec lui, autour d'un grand gâteau, venant d'une pâtisserie française, dont beaucoup de personnes vantaient les qualités. Sirius n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié les plats typiquement américains, et c'était avec le plus grand plaisir qu'il achetait la plupart de sa nourriture chez des traiteurs français ou italiens, ainsi que du pain venant toujours des mêmes endroits, car le pain sucré proposé partout dans les boulangeries normales n'était pas vraiment à son goût. (Non mais franchement, si jamais vous posez les pieds aux Etats-Unis un jour, vous verrez, leur pain est sucré, mou, lourd… Rien à voir avec ce qu'on peut trouver en France, et en ce qui concerne les patisseries, n'en parlons même pas, soit c'est bourré de crème, soit ils y mettent des tonnes de cannelle et autres condiments qui rendent ça écoeurant. Bref. Nous parlerons des spécialités culinaires un autre jour, parce que ce n'est pas notre priorité immédiate. Bon bon. Toc. )

La fête se déroula parfaitement bien, comme à son habitude Sirius avait particulièrement gâté l'enfant, lui offrant ce dont il avait envie, ne serait-ce que pour voir son expression de bonheur. Même ses camarades lui avaient acheté de petits présents, qui lui firent aussi plaisir, et ils jouèrent une bonne partie de l'après midi dans le grand appartement, soit à cache cache, soit à des jeux de société. Quand tout ce beau monde fut parti, Harry semblait fatigué mais heureux. Sirius s'approcha de lui, le souleva, le mis sur ses genoux, et lui dit :

« -Harry, vu que tu es un grand garçon, je vais t'expliquer certaines petites choses. Tu te souviens que je t'avais dit que je n'étais pas ton vrai papa, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, je m'en souviens, mais je t'avais aussi dit que pour moi, t'étais mon papa, et que c'était tout. T'es mon papa, et tu le resteras ! Hein ?

-Oui, bien sûr que je le resterai, il n'est pas question que cela change, voyons. Mais je vais te dire quelques petites choses maintenant. Tu as vu, parfois, que j'agitais un bout de bois, et que des choses bizarres se produisaient tout de suite après ? Eh bien, c'est de la magie. Pas comme celle que tu as pu voir à la télévision, ou encore avec tes amis. C'est de la vraie magie. Je suis un sorcier, et tu es un sorcier aussi.

-Mais papa, les sorciers, ça n'existe pas ! Tu es trop grand pour croire encore à ça !

-Si, Harry, les sorciers existent. Ils vivent cachés, c'est tout. J'estime que tu es assez grand pour savoir que tu en es un. Alors à partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais t'apprendre à te servir de ta magie, pour que tu sois très fort quand tu rentreras en cours avec les autres élèves. Vu que tu retiens très facilement les choses, tu vas voir, ce sera un jeu d'enfant.

-Fais de la magie, s'il te plait ! Je veux ! Je veux voir un tour de magie !

-Hmmm.. Bon si tu insistes. Mais il ne faudra jamais que tu en parles à qui que ce soit, d'accord ? Les sorciers ne doivent pas être connus. Maintenant regarde. »

Sirius plissa rapidement les yeux, et se métamorphosa en un gros chien noir, la queue battante, qu'Harry se mit en tête de gratouiller le plus possible. Sirius se laissait faire, heureux que le petit n'ait pas peur de sa forme animagus, et se retransforma, sous les yeux ébahis d'Harry.

Une fois qu'il fut convaincu qu'Harry le croyait, croyait qu'il existait vraiment de la magie, il estima qu'il était temps de réintégrer plus fortement la société magique. Il avait une grande réussite dans le monde moldu, il était devenu un des associés ayant le plus de responsabilité de son entreprise, possédait un grand nombre de parts qui faisaient fructifier son capital déjà énorme. La première chose qu'il fit ce jour là, fut d'écrire au dernier membre des Maraudeurs, qui en valait la peine, Rémus Lupin, qui avait à une époque été l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Depuis sa fuite avec Harry, il n'avait donné la moindre nouvelle à personne. Et Rémus était celui qui comprendrait probablement le mieux quelles avaient été ses motivations pour fuir avec Harry.

« Lunard,

Avant de jeter cette lettre au feu où de l'amener en courant au bureau des Aurors, je te demanderai simplement de lire attentivement ce que j'ai à dire.

Je me doute que l'on t'a dit que j'avais trahi Lily et James, et que j'étais la cause de leur mort. Cette version n'a jamais été démentie, et pourtant elle aurait dû l'être. Vois-tu, si j'ai si longuement attendu pour t'écrire, c'est que j'avais peur de ta réaction immédiate. Il ne m'arrive pas souvent d'être sérieux, mais je vais pourtant l'être maintenant. Cette nuit là, j'étais chez moi, en train de boire le plus d'alcool possible pour oublier que ma femme était morte. Une fois de plus, une fois de moins, tu me diras… C'est alors que l'alarme qui était reliée à la maison de James et Lily a sonné.

Tu sais comme moi à quoi servait cette alarme, elle détectait la magie noire, tout simplement. Ce que je vais maintenant te dire va probablement être dur à avaler. Tout le monde pense que j'étais le gardien du Secret, tout le monde pense que je les ai trahis. Pourtant il n'en est rien. Le jour même où le sortilège de Fidélitas a été réalisé, j'ai réussi à convaincre James de prendre Peter à ma place pour être le gardien du secret, estimant que personne ne penserait qu'on ait pu lui confier une telle information, étant donné qu'il était plutôt faible et dépendants de nous, et non le contraire. J'ai fait une erreur monumentale. Quand l'alarme a sonné, au lieu de me précipiter chez James, je suis allé voir à la planque de Peter. Il n'y était pas, même si nous lui avions tous répété de ne jamais en sortir sans l'un de nous deux. Pourtant il n'y était pas. Je me faisais un sang d'encre pour lui, et quand je suis rentré… Il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte ou même d'effraction. Il s'était simplement volatilisé. Je suis rentré chez moi aussi vite que je le pouvais, j'ai pris ma moto et suis parti pour Godric's Hollow. Quand je suis arrivé, je n'ai vu qu'un tas de ruines fumant, avec une haute silhouette en son milieu. Dumbledore était là, penché sur le corps de James. J'ai naturellement pensé à aller voir ce qu'il en était, quand il a fait quelque chose qui m'a glacé le sang. Je n'ai pu voir que cet éclair vert, puis l'obscurité à nouveau. Dumbledore a ensuite ramassé un tas de couvertures, et alors qu'il allait transplaner, McGonagall, franchement perdue, est arrivée. James et Lily morts, Dumbledore souhaitait s'occuper lui-même du bambin. Mais après ce qu'il venait de se passer, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le laisser faire. J'ai transplanné devant lui, lui ai enlevé Harry des bras et me suis enfui, aussi loin que je le pouvais. Peter, je suppose, n'a toujours pas refait surface je suppose…

Voilà l'histoire, Rémus. Il n'y en a pas d'autre. Je sais que je suis considéré comme un fugitif en Angleterre. Mais je n'ai rien fait pour cela. Tu sais comme moi, et mieux que tout autre, que James était comme un frère pour moi. C'était mon frère, celui qui a toujours été là pour moi, et pour qui j'ai toujours été là. Jamais je n'aurai pu songer lui faire du mal…

Mis à part cela, Harry va très bien. Il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à James, si ce n'est qu'il a les yeux de Lily… Rémus, je t'en prie, crois-moi, je n'ai rien fait de tout ce dont on m'accuse…

Sirius.

P.S : Si tu souhaites répondre, ce que, j'espère, tu feras, renvoie moi simplement ce hibou, lui seul sera en mesure de me rejoindre. »

Le cœur gros, et espérant que son dernier ami encore en vie pourrait lui accorder le bénéfice du doute, Sirius habilla Harry plus chaudement, mit son manteau, et ils sortirent tous deux pour aller acheter une baguette et quelques livres, afin de débuter l'éducation magique d'Harry…

Et voici pour le second chapitre, il n'est pas très long non plus, mais voilà… J'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous aura autant plu que le premier… Reviews, pour m'adresser des critiques ou pour me féliciter de mon style inimitable… Il y aura un peu plus d'action dans les prochains chapitres, rassurez-vous… Voilà voilà… A bientôt 


End file.
